


Unhealthy Minds

by my___my



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Comfort, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my___my/pseuds/my___my
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they both are caring and comforting for each other's bad mental illness moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhealthy Minds

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea suddenly, and I really like couples that one person or both have some unhealthy state of mind, or some standard mental or not illness, and are worried and caring for each other. ﾉ( ´ U ` )ノ (I'm not romanticizing mental illness, I'm just attracted to the promo of hurt/comfort). I tried my best, but I'm still new in writing and English isn't my first language, so the plot wasn't so strong.

 

  After the Seirin vs. Rakuzan match, Akashi was different, in a good way. He learned new and important things about life, his relationship with his team has gotten better, and he could even hang out with his old friends again. He was himself again, and the other person inside him was now asleep. However, not every bad thing goes away after good endings, for he still had his days where his bipolarity and identity disorder hit him in the head. He would lock himself in his room and stay there till those feelings eased, because he really didn't want to disturb more his friends than he already did, and even if he wanted to talk to someone, he didn't know how. After his mother passed away and his father became that one cold person, he forgot how it was to share his problems with someone.

  But then someone gave him a chance to learn it again. His boyfriend, Seirin's number 12 who he only met in the WinterCup last match, was good at listening to others. After some "accidental" meetings, that turned into dates, and now an official relationship, they got used to go to each other's houses to have some time together (of course, it happened more in Furihata's house, since Seijurō's father wasn't very okay with people coming over, even if he really didn't care, or even approved they relationship since his son's grades and goals didn't change after they were together). They would watch films, cuddle, or even just nap and relax together; do those cliché couple stuff. So even if he didn't talked about it too much, Akashi had found someone he could share daily life burdens with.

 But Kouki too needed his days where he was the one who talked. He wasn't someone mentally healthy either, having some strong problems with anxiety and panic attacks, that sometimes even showed up at the wrong moment, just like the time that he stepped on the court of a serious game for the first time. But of course, Akashi was too someone be could trust to tell his feelings and he wouldn't make fun of them, because he knew how it was to have this type of illness, even if theirs were a bit different from each other. Today was one of those days where they came home tired from the training, and they could just do nothing because, thank god, it was Friday. They meet up in Kouki's house later after school, and watched some series, and since his parents where going out for a date, and his brother was on his girlfriend's house, his mother insisted that the redhead stayed the night.

 They we're lying in bed, curled into a hug, just breathing each other's air. It had come to Seijurō's attention that his lover wasn't talking too much, and he knew the boy enough to know that he hadn't had a good day just for the look in his eyes. "Won't you tell me what happened?" He said, slowly and with a caring tone in his speak. "Is just... Today wasn't really good for me..." The other boy nodded and waited for him to continue. "When we were training, I felt really dizzy, and my stomach hurt. It was a disaster..." He sighed."But are you ill? Did you tell your mom?" 

"No, I just was feeling too anxious, so those side effects..."

  
"Oh... I understand" he made a worried face, looking at the boy's sad face.

"Sometimes... I just think if this is really going to stop someday. Even taking medication, this week was pretty bad..." He looked away "I'm just really feeling like I'm not a good player. Like I'll never good enough..." He gulped, eyes red. "It makes me sick to my stomach to think about these things." Akashi blinked a few times before talking. "Kouki, if you weren't a good player, Seirin wouldn't have won," the other boy was about to say something, but was cut "and before you tell me that they don't need you, please remember that every member are important. Every player does it's won part to the team," he looked strongly at the brown eyes "or else... It wouldn't be a team... right?" He hugged the boy tighter. "Your team was the one that made me learn this. Just like many other things. So please, don't even think about saying that you're not good enough again." Furihata put his face close to the other's chest, letting his tears wet his t-shirt. "Okay... I'll promise I won't say it anymore." He said, shaking and choking on his crying voice.

"Hey, you're are really not well..." he made the hug apart so he could look at the boy's face. "Let's just..." Seijurō knew some tricks to ease anxiety, because god knows how many times he had these attacks when he was alone and he was the only one that could help himself. "Try breathing slowly Kouki..." So the boy did, his body still shaking. "Now... look at your surroundings. Do you see? The colors of the walls, and the roof. Also, the dim light on the chandelier..." He pointed to it, slowly caressing the light brown hair with his other hand. "Now look at me. Touch my shirt, feel the texture of it." so he did, and somehow he already stopped shaking, only thin tears running down his face. It was working, and Akashi was proud. After some seconds of feeling the fabric of the clothing in a soothing silence, he stopped and wiped his tears. "It really did worked." He said with a soft smile on his lips, that Seijurō couldn't help but think how cute the boy was.

"You really know some awesome things."

"Well, but aren't you spoiling my ego." He said in a sarcastic tone, smiling proudly, and the other couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you so much, I'm really better now."

"I guess we should do it when you're feeling like this then"

"Yeah, that would be nice..." They stood there some minutes, admiring each other's presences and exchanging looks of sweetness in their mouths and eyes. "Can I kiss you?" Kouki said leaning a bit over his head into Seijurō's. "You don't have to ask." "Well, just to make sure..." Them both smiled, leaning for a kiss, a calm, slow one, where they could feel each other's lips fully, and breath each other's scent purely. Furihata broke the kiss first, leaning his forehead on the other's. "I love you so much, Sei." He said with a lovely smile. "I love you too... Strongly."

They were already feeling sleepy, so it didn't take much for them to pass out, still curled into a hug under the covers, legs crossed. Somehow, it wasn't something bad to open your heart with someone.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I don't even know how it came out that long since I'm always used to write very short fics. >_> Well, thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked. I also wish that, if you have some illness like these too, to try out some of those tricks, cause they do work. Remember that you are not alone, and we are all fighting together. ^^


End file.
